Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?
by Angelwingsy
Summary: Gohan is trying his hardest to be 'normal' but finds it very hard to do so when his tail grows back during class....What will Videl think?....Will Gohan kill Bulma for wishing the moon back?....When will i get a life? **OMIGOD! CHAPTER 6 UP!**
1. Can you please not scream, I’m trying to...

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter1: Can you please not scream, I'm trying to work  
  
Disclaimer: What exactly is a disclaimer for any way? Can someone please tell me because all I know is that I'm meant to say that I don't own Dragonball Z which I obviously don't.unless I was a man.eeeew!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was another beautiful day at the Son Residents. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and if you listened hard enough you could hear the whisper of the wind scream "AAAAAGGHHH!!! I'm late for school again!".wait, that's not right?  
  
"Get off me Goten, I'm gonna be LATE!" Gohan quickly kicked a desperate Goten off his leg to replace it with a leg of his orange pants.  
  
"But Gohan I don't want you to leave" whimpered Goten "Mum's gonna make me.clean. Can't I go to school with you?" Goten did his puppy-dog eye routine.  
  
"Ha! You don't wanna go to school with me squirt" Goten didn't look very convinced "oh, come on, it's not like she's asking you to battle an army of Freeza's." "Wow cool! Can I do that" Goten smiled  
  
"Maybe one day squirt but right now I gotta go, see ya" and with that Gohan flew off activating his Saiyaman suit.  
  
***** Finally it was lunch period at Orange Star High and Gohan was absolutely starving, he had realized he had forgotten breakfast on his morning flight to school and even though he was already late he was going to quickly stop off at the local diner to get some but just as he was about to land Videl had found him and began chasing him all over the city in her helicopter the WHOLE morning. Gohan was surprised to find he made it out of that round alive. But, he still didn't understand why was she trying so hard to find out who Saiyaman was.  
  
Gohan tried to shove that thought to the back of his head and started chowing down he was hungry, and to a sayia-jin at a moment like this that all that mattered.  
  
"So Gohan," Videl began to speak "Sharpner told me you were late for school this morning.why is that?" "wef I wood'nf hav bee ate ifff ou wret tiyin oo ill meee" Gohan said with his mouth full (translation: "Well I wouldn't have been late if you weren't trying to kill me") "agh your eating like a pig Gohan, I can't hear a word you said. Can you please swallow BEFORE you speak?"  
  
Gohan swallowed "What I said was I got here late because I slept in a little" Gohan covered up what he said before hoping Videl didn't notice "Well I still find it a little weird that your late, you guys probably don't know it yet but this morning I was chasing saiyaman around the city and-" "oh, come on Videl" Sharpner cut her off "you don't actually think that nerd boy here is saiyaman.how pathetic"  
  
"I guess your right" Videl agreed  
  
"You know I always am"  
  
"No your not" Erasa said  
  
"Yes I am, are you questioning me!?"  
  
"Well what about that time Mr Harms our history teacher asked how the pyramids were built and you answered 'some aliens came from Mars and began to build them because they liked triangles' hmmm?  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it!? I mean don't you like triangles?".the conversation lasted the rest of lunch.  
  
***** "And that's why we never ware slippers outside" Sharpner finished as the four teens took their usual places in the classroom.  
  
It was now math's, the last lesson of the day.  
  
Gohan was surprised he survived last lesson from all the constant staring Videl was giving him. He felt like he was in Big brother or something.  
  
The teacher came in and hushed the class down to begin the lesson.  
  
"Hay Videl?" Erasa tried to get Videl's attention but Videl continued staring at Gohan.  
  
Videl.hhhhhhheeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllloooooooo" Erasa began clicking her waving her hand in front of Videl's eyes but was failing miserably. How was she going to get Videl's attention.then it hit her.  
  
"Hay Videl, I didn't know you were in love with Gohan"  
  
Videl stood up and screamed out to the class "WHAT!? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH GOHAN"  
  
Everyone instantly turned and stared. Gohan pretended he was working but was actually blushing like crazy.  
  
"uummm Miss Videl, is there something you want to share with the class?" the math teacher asked.  
  
"umm...no sir..sorry" Videl quickly sat down and hid behind her math textbook.  
  
"That's quite all right Miss Videl just make sure it DOESN'T happen again" Mr Mutty continued the lesson "Now as you can see if A equals 9 divided by the square root of 22 you get."he went on  
  
"Erasa, why the HELL did you just ask me that" Videl whispered loudly.  
  
"Well I was trying to get you attention but don't I'm okay now" Erasa laughed  
  
"You're NOT forgiven"  
  
Gohan continued working on with the boring math problems. He was working so hard that he didn't seem to hear the rip of material at the back of his pants, or the new brown saiya-jin tail that had grown back or even the loud gasp that Erasa made when she noticed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well there's my first FanFic in human history.did you like?  
  
If you did please don't hesitate to review  
  
If you didn't please don't hesitate to review  
  
If you need some cold hard cash please don't hesitate to review.unless you were expecting some.  
  
Gohan: I was expecting some money  
  
Angle Wings: You were.well sorry you're getting none what so ever! So there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Gohan: It's not that funny.  
  
Angel wings: Yes it is don't ruin my moment HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.HA!  
  
*Gohan backs away very slowly  
  
Gohan: (get me out of here, get me out of here.)  
  
Angel wings: Hay Gohan.are you leaving me!? Because if you are I'm gonna write another chapter whether you like it or not!  
  
Gohan: Yipe! 


	2. What are you laughing at?

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter 2: What are you laughing at?  
  
* just a little note to say thank you to all that reviewed. I never expected so much feed back this being my first fic and all (if I'm giving myself too much credit please tell me!) any way just because I feel like it I'm gonna give you guys a quick reenactment:  
  
(If you couldn't be stuffed reading about my boring life and wanna get straight to the story just skip to the row of @'s (trust me you can't miss it.unless your dumber that Goku that is (Kami save us all)))  
  
*Angel wings types franticly on the computer then finally uploads her first fanfic.  
  
Angel wings: There done! Finally! Now the world will be able to see how pathetic I really am!  
  
*Angel wings checks the time to find that it's 11:30p.m.  
  
Angel wings: 11:30!!! I have school tomorrow! And I forgot to do my SOSE homework, and that Math thing and the.  
  
*Angel wings complains so much she just collapses on the key board and falls asleep  
  
****next day****  
  
Angel wings's dad: Angel wings wake up it's time for school. WAKE UP! I'm not your alarm clock.  
  
Angel wings: What? Huh? School?... SCHOOL!  
  
*Angel wings wakes up with an indentation of the key board on her left cheek.  
  
****At school****  
  
Angel wings: Wow! I can't believe I made it on time.must be my metabolism.  
  
*During SOSE Angel wings checks reviews on her first fanfic  
  
Angel wings: WOW! 20 reviews I don't believe it  
  
*Angel wings reads through reviews  
  
Angel wings: Yay! They're threatening to kill me if I don't do another chapter. YAY! There threatening me, There threatening me, There threatening me, me! The creator!!!!!!. And what's this Vegeta and Trunks are gonna come to my house and kill me!?...YESSSS!!! I'm soooo lucky!  
  
Wait till Gohan hears about this!  
  
Disclaimer: You guys I'm serious I don't have a clue what a disclaimer is and to tell the truth.it's killing me I gotta know! But just to be on the safe side I don't own DBZ.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"G-G-Gohan...What is that!?" Erasa had a petrified look on her face.  
  
Gohan was too busy to even notice her or his tail and continued on working.  
  
The harmless brown furry tail was swaying lazily through the opening in the back of Gohan's chair not ready to attack anything, it was just minding it's own business but Erasa didn't know this and thought that it was attacking the young semi-saiya-jin, seeing that it HAD ripped through the back of his pants. So through pure instinct Erasa got a good grip on it and pulled it as hard as she possibly could hoping she could get it out.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gohan sprung to his feet from the sudden surge of pain only to fall right back down from lack of balance causing himself to break his chair into many pieces on the way down. (A/N: remember when piccolo pulled out Gohan's tail for the first time and when Gohan stood up he kept falling down because he couldn't balance with out his tail?)  
  
Everyone turned around again to find a Son Gohan amongst the debris of his chair.  
  
"Yep, nerd boy has finally cracked" commented Sharpner "I knew this would happen one day but would you guys listen.no"  
  
"Shut up Sharpner I'm trying to see what happened" Videl leaned back in her chair to see past a shocked Erasa.  
  
Gohan struggled to get back up but only to loose his balance yet again "Agh" bang!  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Son but, is everything alright up there?" asked Mr Mutty  
  
"Umm, yes sir" Gohan got up this time supporting himself with the nearby table. "Everything's just fine." Even though Gohan said everything was fine was still in HUGE amount of pain.  
  
Gohan then noticed the whole class was watching him. What he needed was a way to get out of class with out any one knowing about his regenerated tail that he had managed to tie securely around his waist to look like a belt.  
  
It was hard to come up with an idea especially since he had an inquisitive Videl looking at him with one of those what-the-hell-are-you-up-to looks.  
  
Gohan finally came up with a plan, he just hoped that it would fool everyone else in the room.  
  
"Eeer excuse me sir," Gohan began scratching the back of his head in a common Son gesture "umm, I need another chair, my other one eer broke under my umm weight. Yeah, that's it."  
  
Gohan knew he was a horrible liar but he couldn't help it! After all he was the son of Goku.  
  
Mr Mutty thought about this then answered "OK Mr Son, I will excuse you from the lesson so you can go to the office to request for another chair" Mr Mutty paused and gave Gohan a semi-Vegeta stare "Just make sure you come back, I know how you tend to go to the toilet and not come back, am I clear?" The class began to giggle but Gohan didn't care at the moment "Yes sir, perfectly clear" Gohan rushed out of the class so quick not even a saiya-jin would have seen his tail.  
  
"What was all that about?" Videl asked Erasa  
  
"I don't know, all I did was pull this brown furry worm thing that was sticking out of Gohan butt"  
  
**** Gohan walked down the corridor for a while before leaning against a nearby wall "phew, that was a close one" Gohan looked down at his tail which seemed to be very excited because it was moving constantly. "And what exactly are you laughing at!?" Gohan spoke directly to his tail, then he realized tails couldn't laugh, nor could they talk.  
  
As much as Gohan didn't want to admit it he knew he had to get it removed.again. His tail had been growing back at an average of once every 2 months but this was the first time it had happened during school, in a room full of teenagers.  
  
Every time it grew back Gohan could never get himself to cutting it off, he liked his tail, so every time it had come back he had to get Piccolo to do it. If he told any one else he was absolutely certain his mum would find out, she had a way of finding out about these sorts of things.  
  
Gohan shuddered and with out giving a second thought to what punishments he would receive Gohan flew out the window to Kami's look out.  
  
**** Back in class Videl was still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Erasa said she saw something sticking out of Gohan's butt. After Erasa pulled it Gohan screamed and kept on falling over. Gohan was looking very nervous before he left the class 'momentarily'.but then again Gohan always looked nervous except for maybe when he was eating.  
  
Gohan was sure taking his sweet time with that chair Videl thought to herself. She began to look out the window trying to figure out what Gohan could be hiding, that was until she saw him flying through the sky with that brown thing that Erasa had seen dangling behind him.  
  
This was her chance. It was now or never. She was going to follow him.  
  
Videl raised her hand "excuse me sir I have to go take care of some police business"  
  
"Yes, of course Videl you may leave just make sure you get you homework from Erasa or someone after on" Videl wasn't the least surprised that her excuse had worked, she had used it before for various tasks.  
  
"Yes sir" Videl ran out of the classroom to the roof of the school, de- capsualized (is that even a word?) her jet-copter and flew full speed towards the direction she saw Gohan go.  
  
**** Gohan had landed at Kami's look out to find piccolo waiting for him as if he all ready knew what had happened.  
  
"Hi Piccolo, how ya going?"  
  
Piccolo got straight to the point "Your tails grown back again?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You want me to rip it off again?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Want me to do it with a ki beam again?"  
  
"Actually this time I think I would prefer more of a karate chop attack, I can't afford to singe another pair of my pants, mum will kill me"  
  
Piccolo pulled the tail out a bit so he could get into a good position. "OK, you ready?"  
  
Gohan was ready for the huge amount of pain he was about to feel. "Yep!"  
  
Piccolo rose up his arm. "oh, and one more thin?" "Yep?"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP SAYING YEP IT GETS REALLY IRRATATING AFTER A WHILE!!!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Piccolo brought his arm back down with all his strength. As much as Piccolo didn't want to admit it each time the 'Problem tail' had grown back it had been becoming harder to get off.  
  
Piccolo hit the tail but found that he couldn't go through it, he had only hit it very, very, very hard.  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWW ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!!!!" Gohan was in extreme pain.  
  
Eventually the pain subsided and Gohan smiled again glad that the painful part was over.that was until he saw that it still connected to him.  
  
"Piccolo why did you do that!? Now I'm gonna have to go through more pain than before!"  
  
"Sorry Gohan I guess I didn't use enough power, I'll try again" Piccolo lied he HAD used all the power he had in that last attack, why didn't it work. Was that tail becoming immune?  
  
"NO no, don't do that again, that was too painful" Gohan began to carefully rub his tail "Just use a ki based attack, I'm just gonna have to survive mum's frying pad" Gohan shuddered again at the thought of his 'loving' mother.  
  
"Ok, you ready" Piccolo began "you know the routine, stick out your tail"  
  
Gohan did as he was asked.  
  
Piccolo put all his energy into this attack hoping it would work.  
  
Gohan just kept telling himself that once this was over he could have a nice tail free dinner cooked by his mum.  
  
Piccolo released his attack.  
  
**** Videl was still trying to follow Gohan but was beginning to give up, she had lost him about half an hour ago and was just hoping that she was going in the right direction.  
  
Suddenly in the distance Videl saw a huge flash that lasted about 3 seconds, before even thinking twice she headed straight for it in her jet- copter.  
  
What ever it was she was defiantly sure Gohan was behind it.  
  
**** The dust settled and Piccolo looked to see if he had got the 'thing' off Gohan. If that didn't work he didn't know what would.  
  
The dust settled even more (if it could).  
  
Gohan was standing in the middle of a small crater on Kami's look out. His clothes were all singed (he just knew he was gonna die by the hands of his mothers frying pan collection) and his tail.was still there.  
  
Gohan look up to his old teacher. He couldn't understand the look on Piccolo's face, was he.scared?  
  
Gohan took a step towards Piccolo. But Piccolo just ran behind a flower bush. Gohan didn't understand. "Huh? Piccolo, what's wrong?"  
  
Piccolo cowered behind the bush "Agh! Keep that 'thing' away from me, that- that 'demon tail'"  
  
"What did you say Piccolo" Gohan walked closer  
  
"Yikes! Demon tail! Demon tail! DEMON TAIL!!!" Piccolo ran inside.screaming.  
  
"What's his problem? Maybe he couldn't cut it off?" Gohan shrugged and decided not to worry about Piccolo at the moment, he was probably just under a little stress.  
  
Gohan looked down at his clothes. There was almost nothing left, there were holes everywhere! And his tail was still there. Oh well he's just going to have to hide it.from everyone. But it still didn't solve his clothing problem. What was he gonna do?  
  
Gohan saw that he was still wearing his Saiya-man watch "I know I'll just transform!" Gohan said happily as he pushed the red button and transformed too busy again to notice Videl walk up to him.  
  
"I saw that Son Gohan! now I know for sure that your Saiyaman!" Videl said with a Vegeta death glare and both hands on her hips.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel wings: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I just found out how hard it is to keep up with updates! Unlike 'most' authors my computer did NOT breakdown, the reason I took so long was because I have being trying my hardest to please everyone.  
  
Gohan: Sure, sure like any one will believe that!  
  
Angel wings: Hay! Shut up, it's the truth!!!  
  
Gohan: Yeah, just like that time you needed me to help you on that science test because 'the teacher said I could'  
  
Angel wings: Well, she did.  
  
Gohan: Then why did I get into heaps of trouble after hmmm?  
  
Angel wings: Well that's because umm you were umm not...sitting down right! Yeah that's it.  
  
Gohan: Well if I was sitting down wrong why was she telling me off for-  
  
*Angel wings puts hand over Gohan's mouth  
  
Angel wings: look Gohan if you don't shut up right now I'll write Fanfics on what you do in your spare time.  
  
*Angel wings lets go of Gohan letting him gasp of air  
  
Gohan: ok, I'll be good  
  
(Gohan mumbles): In a million years, you old cow.  
  
Angel wings: What was that!?  
  
Gohan: What was what?  
  
Angel wings: What you just mumbled  
  
Gohan: oohhhh that, what I said was uuuh I found some beer's, you want them now?  
  
Angel wings: oookkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy  
  
Gohan: (That was close, thank Kami she's soooo stupid)  
  
Angel wings: What was that Son Gohan!?  
  
Gohan: huh?! I said nothing!  
  
Angel wings: I know but you forget I can read your mind.  
  
Gohan: WHAT!? Hay that's now fair!  
  
Angel wings: Yes it is! Now, you better start running shortie!  
  
Gohan: Eeeeeep! Some one review and save me from this mad woman  
  
Angel wings: HA! You think a few reviews will save you HAHAHAHAHA how pathetic. You must be pretty desperate Gohan. 


	3. I’m NOT Saiyaman… I’m John

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter 3: I'm NOT Saiyaman. I'm John  
  
Angel wings: Hi all! Sorry I took soooo long up dating (about 3 days (is that really long?)) any way the reason I took so long was because my computer broke down .. seriously! Don't you believe me?!  
  
Gohan: I believe you Angel wings.  
  
Angel wings: WOW! Gohan you're actually agreeing with me!?  
  
Gohan: Well, yeah, why wouldn't I.?  
  
*Angel wings runs up to Gohan, gives him a big hug and tones of kisses.  
  
Angel wings: Gohan did I ever tell you how much I love you!  
  
Gohan: .you see the reason I'm agreeing with you is because I was the one that broke your computer in the first place.  
  
*Angel wings pushes away from Gohan  
  
Angel wings: YOU WHAT!?  
  
Gohan: I was the one that broke your computer, didn't you know that?  
  
*Gohan looks at and a very angry Angel wings.  
  
Gohan: Uum, Angel wings are you gonna be okay?  
  
Angel wings: GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!  
  
*Angel wings goes super saiyan  
  
Gohan: Hay wait, how did you do that? You're not a saiyan.  
  
Angel wings: I AM NOW!!!!!  
  
Gohan: uh oh.  
  
Disclaimer: FINALLY! some one actually told me what a disclaimer was! So now that I know what it is I'm gonna start doing it properly. So for any of you blood thirsty lawyers out there I don't own Dragon ball Z so SUFFER!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan jumped up in shock "Agh, Videl what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you the exact same thing Gohan, or should I say 'Great Saiyaman?' Videl knew that there was no way Gohan could back out of this, she just so him transform for crying out loud.  
  
Gohan attempted wealsing himself out of this mess "Huh!? I'm not Gohan, I'm his ummm twin brother, John!" just as he said that his Saiyaman costume disappeared leaving him with his normal cloths. Gohan didn't realize it before but his watch had been completely mutilated from Piccolo's ki blast.  
  
"Well, if your Gohan's brother, JOHN I find it very strange that you seemed to in the same place Gohan was heading." Videl said extremely sarcastically.  
  
"Funny that." Gohan looked down at his mutilated watch and began to frantically push the small red button that activated his costume.  
  
"Oh come ON Gohan it's pretty obvious! YOUR Saiyaman!" Videl continued "Just save us both a lot of time and admit it already."  
  
"Come on, come on, WORK" Gohan was pressing the little red button sooo much that the wristwatch just burst into flames. "Ooooh, no mercy, stupid watch"  
  
Videl jumped up and down on the spot very excited. "Yesss, I knew it! I knew your were Saiyaman from the first time I saw you roll up to school with that geeky watch.  
  
"It's not that geeky" Gohan mumbled  
  
"YAY! Just wait till everyone hears about this!"  
  
"WHAT!? You wouldn't?"  
  
"Oh yes I would! It's gonna be so funny to see the look on Sharpner's face!" Videl laughed at the thought.  
  
"PLEASE! Videl" Gohan begged "Don't tell any one my secret, I'll do any thing!" He got down on his knees "ANYTHING!"  
  
Videl snapped back to reality " Huh? Why wouldn't I not tell any one? It won't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it will! Everyone will think I'm weird, photographers and reporters will follow me everywhere and Mum'll kill me!" Gohan looked desperately into Videl's eyes.  
  
Videl looked angry at first knowing that her fun would be ruined but then her face softened "OK, Gohan I won't tell, BUT on one condition."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You have to teach me to fly." Videl smiled  
  
".but that" Gohan mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" She looked stern again.  
  
"Ummm. nothing." Gohan accepted his fate " I'll teach you to fly, but you have to PROMISE not to tell any one!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I won't tell, just don't get so stressed out, sheesh." Videl began to walk back to her jet-copter "I'll be seeing you some time this week then"  
  
Gohan just nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan one more question" Videl looked back from her jet-copter.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How the hell is there a huge-big-rock-temple-thing in the sky!?"  
  
Gohan explained to Videl all about Kami's lookout before she left then they both headed in their separate directions. Videl with her new found information, and Gohan with his mangled clothes, disintegrated watch, tail and all.  
  
**** 'I guess things turned out pretty good' Gohan thought to himself as he flew home 'at least she didn't make me her personnel slave for a week or something'  
  
Gohan began to finger his tail. 'Hay, Videl didn't notice my tail!' Gohan smiled to him self 'She must have been so desperate to uncover me she completely forgot about it' he looked down at his small furry appendage. 'I guess I'll just have to ware my tail as a belt to school and hope that everyone doesn't think I'm gay'  
  
He landed in front of his house and was about to turn the doorknob when suddenly an angry Chi-Chi burst it the door open from the other side.  
  
'Eeer hi mum." she wasn't amused "how ya going?"  
  
"Don't you 'how ya going?' me young man" Chi-Chi began to finger her favorite frying pan "why did the school ring me up to tell me you left and didn't return!?"  
  
"Ummm"  
  
"And why are your cloths all ripped and singed!?" there was a defining silence  
  
Gohan finally answered, ".Well, you see mum first there was this girl and-"  
  
Gohan was cut off "a GIRL!? You mean a girl friend, who's gonna be you wife and give me lots of grandchildren?" Chi-Chi was in a daze "aaahhh grandchildren." she began to hug an invisible 3-year-old kid that turned out to be Gohan head.  
  
His head was nestled right between her breasts, which made Gohan blush furiously. "Ummm mum, could you please let go, please"  
  
Gohan muffled voice broke Chi-Chi's fantasy "huh? Gohan what are you doing there!?"  
  
".Ummm I was telling you what happened and then you suddenly just grabbed my head and.umm. Can you please let go" The second Chi-Chi let go making Gohan gasp for some much needed air.  
  
Goten walked into the small lounge room to find a very red Gohan gasping for air "YAY! Gohan's home!" Goten ran and jumped up on Gohan for a hug causing Gohan to fall down with a hyper young semi-saiyan landing peacefully on top of his chest.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goten tilted his head in confusion, he had always ran up to his big bro for a hug before and he had never fallen down. He turned to his mother "mum, what's wrong with Gohan?"  
  
Chi-chi was about to burst into fits of laughter seeing that Gohan couldn't cope with what just happened "nothings wrong with Gohan sweetie, he's just had a long day"  
  
"Oh, okay" Goten smiled and looked back at Gohan "C'mon big brother I wanna spar, I've been cleaning all day" really he had only been cleaning for about five minuets, that was until he decided he would clean the TV remote by pressing the 'on' button.  
  
Gohan relaxed a bit and got his breath back "Sure Goten, we'll spar."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Once I have a cold shower"  
  
"OOOHHHH!"  
  
"But once I'm out I'll spar with you"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"But only after the shower"  
  
"OOOOHHHH!"  
  
This continued until Gohan managed to get to the bathroom.. and lock himself in.  
  
****  
  
Chi-Chi had woken up in the middle of the night in order to relieve her bladder. She was just thinking about what a funny dinner she had that night with her two son's, every time she even mentioned anything on the topic of girls Gohan would start to go an amusing shade of red that made her smile to herself, her little boy was growing up.  
  
She wiped a tear away and decided to go to her son's room just to check up on them. She slowly opened the door just a little bit so she wouldn't wake them with the cold draft in the hall.  
  
She didn't know why but it always made her feel better when she saw her two sons together, so peaceful.  
  
What she saw was both Son brothers sleeping in their bed (A/N: NO, it's NOT a lemon, henti, yoai etc.) Goten was snuggled up to Gohan for his older brothers warmth (A/N: Really!) Gohan was just lying on his stomach with the blanket half over him because Goten had pulled most of it over onto his side.  
  
Then Chi-chi saw it. Gohan's tail was out of the blanket for all to see, and to make matters worse it was wrapped around Goten as if protecting him. But Chi-chi didn't know this.  
  
Her ki flared and before any one knew it Chi-Chi had both feet placed firmly on the ground and both hands wrapped secularly around Gohan's soft furry tail.  
  
If Gohan wasn't awake yet he defiantly was now.  
  
"YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As you can tell Gohan was under an immense amount of pain right now.  
  
Chi-chi's grip was much powerful and stronger than Eraser's was seeing that she had once been a fighter herself. "THERE.IS. NO. WAY. YOU'RE.HAVING. THIS. THING. IN. MY. HOUSE. SON GOHAN!!!!" Chi-chi yelled between the yanks of Gohan's tail.  
  
Gohan also yelled. a lot "MUM. THAT. REALLY. REALLY. HURTS!!!!!"  
  
Goten rubbed the sleep out of his eye's to see what all the commotion was about. He was having a very good dream before he got disturbed, he was eating lots of yummy food his mum had cooked, and he was eating it with his big brother, his best Trunks and another person that looked an awful lot like an older version of him.  
  
Goten thought to himself 'but why would I be eating with future me at the same table, and where was the salt?'  
  
Goten shoved the thought to the back of his head and tried to find out what was happening.  
  
What he saw was an evil looking mum trying to pull out a tail from a very distressed looking Gohan. wait, a tail!?  
  
"Hay Gohan, you never told me you had a tail. can I have one too." At the moment Gohan couldn't answer, "PLEASE!" Goten did another puppy-dog-eye routine but Gohan was still under too much pain to notice.  
  
**** Gohan had woken up early this morning seeing that he couldn't sleep that much the night before from the pain his mother had inflicted on him. He couldn't walk 2 steps without falling down, the pain was too much.  
  
In fact Gohan never really wanted to think of last night ever! The only way he got out of it was saying that a girl at school thought his tail was a belt and really admired it. So eventually after half an hour of constant pulling he had finally convinced his mum to let him keep it.  
  
This tail was giving him lot of problems lately. It was as if everyone wanted to pull it! Mum, Erasa even sometimes a fascinated Goten would when he'd least suspect it. But Gohan didn't mind, once this was all over and every one accepted it he and his tail would be able to live in peace once again.  
  
Chi-chi placed breakfast on the table "Here you are Goten, don't eat it too quick, I don't want to have Gohan to the Heimlich on you again."  
  
Gohan walked in only to fall down and smash his head on a nearby chair "owww" Gohan slowly stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Gohan, I've decided you can stay home today, you can't walk 2 steps without falling, hitting or falling and hitting something." Gohan gaped his mouth wide open for all to see "And don't leave your mouth hanging open Gohan, it's very rude"  
  
Gohan closed his mouth. He couldn't believe it. His mum had given him a day off school! She must have felt sorry for him for the pain she caused.  
  
He began to pat his new acquainted tail or should I say new best friend. If it weren't for the tail he wouldn't have a day off school.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan" Chi-Chi continued "I expect you to use this day to study extra hard"  
  
He let go of his tail knowing there would be a catch. How embarrassing not being able to walk anywhere without losing his balance. Oh well at least no one from school were gonna come to the 439 mountain area to rub it in his face, or will they?  
  
**** Angel wings: ok. This is the part where I say 'hope you liked the chapter please R&R' but I think that's just a thing desperate author do in order to feel better about them selves. So I'm going to get Gohan to say it! Gohan.  
  
Gohan: I'm NOT gonna say anything. Not until I find out who is coming to my place tonight.  
  
Angel wings: I'm not telling.  
  
Gohan: Please  
  
Angel wings: No  
  
*Gohan does puppy-dog-eyes  
  
Gohan: pretty please  
  
Angel wings: well. ok but only if you tell every one to 'R&R'  
  
Gohan: ok, everyone can I please have your attention, Could you all please R&R! There happy. Now tell me what happens next angel wings!  
  
Angel wings: nope! Fooled ya! There's no way I'm telling anyone! My lips are sealed!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: I STILL don't see what's so funny. 


	4. At least I have a tail, Vegeta

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter 4: At least I have a tail, Vegeta  
  
Angel wings: Hi everybody!!! I have 1 sentence, 3 words, 5 syllables and 25 letters to say.  
  
I'M RRREEEAAALLLLLLYYY SORRY!  
  
Angel wings: well, ok I need a few more words than that. If I only had that many for the story it would be pretty short.  
  
*Angel wings laughs hysterically.  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! ha ha ha ha HA! HA! he he  
  
*Angel wings wipes away tears of happiness.  
  
Angel wings: aaah, what was I saying?  
  
Gohan: you mean BEFORE you began to laugh hysterically over that lamo joke?  
  
Angel wings: Yeah, that  
  
Gohan: I think you were saying sorry to every one.  
  
Angel wings: I was!? Why on earth would I say something like that!?  
  
Gohan: I think it's something to do with your updating system.  
  
Angel wings: Oh, yeah now I remember. Ok, everyone may I please have your attentions (A/N that means you) I'm sorry it took a LITTLE longer to get this chapter out, it's just that.  
  
Gohan: let me guess, you have a whole list of excuses, don't you?  
  
Angel wings: YEP!  
  
Gohan: and your gonna read them all out right now?  
  
Angel wings: OH, YEAH!  
  
Gohan: NOOOOOO!  
  
Angel wings: oh, quit your whining it's not that bad  
  
Gohan: Sure, that's what you said before when you-  
  
*Gohan gets cut off by Angel wings  
  
Angel wings: OK, excuse number one.  
  
I, have LOTS of homework.-I just haven't got to it lately  
  
2-Dad's been telling me that homework is more important than writing Fanfics-As if  
  
3-Gohan's been pestering me to not do fanfics on him-he has this 'strange idea' that I'm being cruel  
  
4- I'v had to tell him constantly that I'm NOT being cruel-you realize how long that takes!?  
  
5-I forgot to paint my nails-wait I NEVER paint my nails  
  
6-i need to-  
  
*Angel wings gets cut off  
  
Gohan: OK! I get the point!!!!  
  
Angel wings: well, now that everyone understands INCLUDING Gohan let's get on with the story shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: No people it's a fact, I DO NOT own Dragonball Z (please don't cry)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'I wonder' Gohan thought to him self. He had been studying for 4 hours agonizing up in his room and was starting to get sick of it. He already knew all the stuff they did in school, he was just getting ahead.a little.  
  
Gohan leaned a bit back in his chair 'why does mum hate my tail so much now? She didn't seem to mind it when I was 4' Gohan went deeper into the subject 'I guess it reminds her of dad too much' he heard an all too familiar sound of punches out side his window, Goten was training.  
  
'Why is it that Goten get's to train while I'm stuck up here studying?' Gohan leaned back in his chair. 'It's not fair' Gohan didn't show any anger he just kept leaning further and further until.  
  
BANG!  
  
He fell back in his chair.  
  
"Owww" Gohan stood up and rubbed his backside. Even sitting down he couldn't get his balance right.  
  
Gohan heard his mum's feet walk up the stairs. There was no time for him to get back to 'studying' with out being caught.  
  
The door burst open "What are you doing on the floor young man!? Your meant to be studying!" his mum shouted.  
  
Gohan thought of an excuse "uumm I was, it's just hard to when I'm in constant pain" he went in for the kill "maybe if I went out side I might feel better."  
  
"If it's for training you can think twice young man." Chi-chi's stern face softened "tell you what, I'll let you run an errand for me instead. How does that sound?"  
  
Gohan sighed ' I guess it's better than study' he thought to him self.  
  
"Ok mum, I'll run your errand"  
  
"I have such a good boy!" Chi-chi began jumping up and down.  
  
She was happy, knowing her son was going to make a good husband "ok, what I need you to do is give these recipes to Bulma"  
  
Chi-chi handed her son a really thick folder full of recipes "She needs something new to satisfy Vegeta and Trunks's appetite"  
  
"Ok mum, I'll get these to her straight away" Gohan was about to walk down stairs to the front door but thought that he would probably end up flat on his face, so he just flew out the window, trying to ignore the angry protests of his mother.  
  
**** Goten saw his big bro fly away. He quickly caught up with him to ask where he was going.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten got Gohan's attention "Where ya going?"  
  
"Bulma's," Gohan answered "I gotta give her these recipes from mum" Gohan pointed to the black folder.  
  
"Oh" Goten seemed to forget what Gohan just said. "Can we spar?"  
  
"Not yet Goten, I have to do this first"  
  
"Please" Goten did another puppy-dog eye routine, he was getting better at it because Gohan seemed to feel sorry for him  
  
"Tell ya what, when I'm back at 2 O'clock then we'll spar the, how does that sound?"  
  
Goten smiled again "YAY!!!"  
  
Gohan waved good-bye and was about to depart until.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Goten screamed out again "When's it gonna be 2 O'clock?"  
  
"When the big hand is on the twelve and the small one's on the 2"  
  
"Ok, thanks big brother!"  
  
"No problem, bye!"  
  
"BYE!" The second Gohan left Goten raced to the kitchen to watch the clock. The Big hand was near the 8 and the small one was practically on the 2.  
  
"C'mon big hand" Goten began to cheer the analog clock on "go! go! go!" he only got the response of ticking.  
  
Goten kept starring.  
  
"That big hand doesn't move much." Goten began to get disappointed.  
  
**** "Woman!!!!" Vegeta yelled, "we have been eating the same thing 5 times too many this week, I demand something different!!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed, "If I didn't have to keep on repairing that dammed gravity room MAYBE I might have more time to prepare meals!!!"  
  
".Eeer mum" trunks quietly spoke looking up from his plate "I think dad's right. It's been the same thing over and over. Meat loaf this and meat loaf that, can't we just have a little variety?"  
  
His mum gave him a death glare making him cower. Apparently she had learned it from Vegeta through the years.  
  
".Or maybe not" Trunks finished  
  
Vegeta began to laugh seeing the struggle his boy was in but quickly stopped when he saw Gohan come in holding a relatively large folder felled with lots of papers.  
  
In front of Gohan was professor Brief's cat that had come in for some food.  
  
"Ha ha " Vegeta began to laugh again "look what the cat's dragged in, another brat of Kakarrot."  
  
"Very funny Vegeta" Gohan was being EXTREMLY sarcastic.  
  
"Hay their Gohan" Trunks greeted Gohan in open arms. At least there was some one who could protect him against his mum, unlike his father "what ya doing here?"  
  
"Hi Trunks," Gohan calmed himself down from Vegeta's remark "I just came to give these recipes to your mum" Gohan slapped the folder down on the dinner table "my mum thought she might need them."  
  
"Why, thank you Gohan" Bulma smiled "now I ca-" She got cut off.  
  
"Ha! Will you look at that" Vegeta started up again "Not only are you dragged in by the cat but you're also a weak mamma's boy.  
  
Gohan was about to punch Vegeta in the gut any second now, that was, until he remembered a certain fuzzy brown tail.  
  
"Well Vegeta," Gohan smirked "At least I'm a Saiyan that can keep their heritage."  
  
And with that Gohan showed the once laughing prince his furry appendage.  
  
The effect was instant. Vegeta had stopped laughing leaving an eerie silence.  
  
Trunks sat up in his seat "Hay dad isn't that the thing you told me all Saiyan's had.Dad?"  
  
Vegeta didn't hear Trunks under shock. "How is it that a simple half breed is able to grow back their tail and yet a full Saiyan such as myself cannot!?"  
  
It was Bulma that answered, "I don't know Vegeta, it must be something to do with Saiyan and human genetics."  
  
Gohan began to do a HUGE Son grin. He had actually got the best of Vegeta!!! NOTHING could go wrong now. There was no way Vegeta could-  
  
"Umm Gohan" Bulma interrupted his thoughts "I think there might be a problem"  
  
"Huh?" He frowned "what do you mean 'a problem'?"  
  
"Well, you see I thought that since we got rid of Trunks and Goten's tails when they were babies I thought it would be nice to have the moon back. So I got the Dragon balls and."  
  
Gohan finished her sentence ".and wished back the moon." 'GREAT' he thought. He was this close to getting Vegeta. No matter he could just destroy the moon with a ki beam.  
  
"Anyways" Bulma continued "I was hoping that we could keep the moon this time instead of blowing it up like before. After all we did use one whole wish on it."  
  
Gohan was going to kill Bulma.  
  
He calmed down again and responded quietly "but Bulma."  
  
"Don't you 'but' me!" Bulma began to get angry again.  
  
Vegeta smirked seeing the look on Gohan's face.  
  
"Do you realize how long it took to get all the Dragon balls for that wish!?" she took a breath "Either the tail goes or you go!" She also saw the smirk on her husband's face  
  
"And if you" Bulma pointed in Vegeta's direction "do anything to disrupt Gohan to make him destroy the moon you will be living on the couch for a year, AM I CLEAR!?"  
  
"Grrr," Vegeta gave a death glare to Gohan "You hear that brat? You blow up the moon, I blow up you!"  
  
Gohan nodded in defeat.  
  
"So," Bulma smiled "now that that's all cleared up lets finish lunch, would you like anything Gohan?"  
  
"No thanks, a have to get home," He left with his head hanging low. "Bye."  
  
Trunks was completely baffled. Gohan had just left with out eating anything. This was defiantly NOT normal. Was Gohan actually afraid of the moon? He had to find out. Mabey he could somehow trick Gohan and who better to help than Goten!  
  
He continued eating only to spit out the food realizing why he wasn't eating in the first place.  
  
****  
  
Gohan made his way back home. He was defiantly NOT in the mood for sparring with Goten, ESPCIALLY after today's ordeal.  
  
He landed in front of the house, opened the door and entered.  
  
He saw his mum cooking, his brother near the kitchen clock and someone sitting on the lounge. Cautiously he walked up from behind the couch to see who was sitting in it.  
  
Ever so slowly he looked over and gasped in fear.  
  
"Well hello Gohan, is that how you greet ALL your guests or is it just me?" said an angry looking Videl.  
  
****  
  
Angel wings: OK, sorry peoples but I desperately need a break. But don't worry. There will be more stuff to read next week. The day I stop writing this fic's is the day I don't get any reviews for 50+ chapters. (In other words I won't stop writing for a long time)  
  
ANYWAYS!! Enough of that boring stuff. On to more important business. I have begun to write another DBZ fic that is just as entertaining as this one. It's called 'Dad, what are you doing to me!?'  
  
So if you have nothing to do go to this story. It's about what would happen to Gohan and Goku if they switched bodies-guaranteed to have you in fits of laughter.  
  
If you do or don't like it please give me some feed back so I can improve on anything (if possible =^.^=)  
  
  
  
Gohan: personally I don't think that that fic deserves to go on ff.net  
  
Angel wings: Just because I ruin your life again doesn't mean other people will hate it.  
  
Angel wings: Believe it or not Gohan, but some people like to see you suffer. I just influence it.  
  
Gohan: Well you sure have a way of 'influencing'  
  
Angel wings: To get to this fresh new fanfic simply highlight the web site address below, copy then past above where you normally put your web address OR click on it.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=919818  
  
OR just simply go into search, click on 'search by title' and the Dragon ball Z filter and type in 'Dad, what are you doing to me!?' then click 'go fido go!'  
  
OR click on my author name at the top of this page and then select the story names 'Dad, what are you doing to me!?'  
  
Angel wings: Pretty simple huh?  
  
Gohan: it's not THAT simple.  
  
Angel wings: You're just jealous Gohan because it involves you.  
  
Gohan: AND IF IT I AM?! 


	5. Try not to faint when flying, it kinda h...

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter 5: Try not to faint when flying, it kinda hurts  
  
Angel wings: A big smiley hello to every one!!! How are you guys? I feel great! =^.^= ..As you can tell I'm being sarcastic. Unlike most of you I went on a vigorous horse riding camp that involved well, riding on a horse.. CONSTANTLY!! Do you realize how much pain that involves!  
  
From today onwards I fear riding horses. If I even hear the word horse I swear I'll.  
  
*Gohan has smirk on his face that says he's gonna say the 'h-word' any second.  
  
Angel wings: Don't even think about it Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan: I wasn't thinking anything!!  
  
Angel wings: sure, sure. If you even say that word I swear I'll NEVER let you write another chapter of this fanfic again!  
  
Gohan: Then why did you let me write this one?  
  
Angel wings: Duh, I was away at camp you silly duffer  
  
Gohan: oh yeah, I forgot.. should I start now  
  
Angel wings: there's no better time like present!  
  
Gohan: I start with the disclaimer right?  
  
Angel wing: YES!  
  
Gohan: ok, ok sheesh.don't get you knickers in a knot!  
  
Gohan: I Don't own Dragon ball Z even though I am in the series...so in a way I'm telling every one I don't own myself.  
  
Ok, now what happened last chapter. oh yeah! Videl was my lounge room demanding her flying lesson.  
  
She kept complaining on how a 'forgot' about her. This started to annoy me so, I formed a Ki ball and blew her up.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
"Gohan!" My mum screamed, "Why did you go and do that! Now I won't have grand children!! Waaaaa!!!" she fell to her knees crying.  
  
This also annoyed me, so, I blew her up too.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
Then I saw Goten run out of the house so I followed him. When I got outside I saw that a full moon was up so before it could transform me I blew it up.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
From out of nowhere Vegeta came and punched me because I blew up the moon resulting in him having to sleep on the couch for a year. So what did I do? I blew him up.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
After he was gone Bulma came by in one of her flying car things. She looked kinda mad so I blew her up too.  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
Then Piccolo, Yamcha, Paur, Tien, my invisible friend, Choutzu, Krillen, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox king, Sharpner, Erasa, that freaky kid that always sits in the back of the classroom, Hercule, Icarus, Trunks and any other crazy friends or family I had all came out of no where to try and stop me. Apparently Goten must have rounded them up.  
  
This just wasn't my day. So through complete and utter frustration I blew them up.  
  
(Pause) KABOOOOM!!!  
  
FINALLY I had some peace! That was until my dad came back from otherworld.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku shouted "What are you doing!? You killed all our family and friends and now I'm stuck with them in other world for ETERTENY! I'm disappointed in you son. Why did you think I chose to stay up in otherworld in the first place."  
  
My DAD was really getting on my nerves. His wining just wouldn't stop! So he had to go, and what better way to do it then to blow him up?  
  
KABOOOOM!!!  
  
After that I lived a nice peaceful life away from any horrible Fanfic authors never to be troubled again. Until..  
  
"Wait" a Dragon ball Z crazed fan came out of nowhere "You can't kill a dead guy!?"  
  
They were getting in my way. So I ..  
  
*Angel wings grabs Gohan and puts a hand over his mouth enabling him to speak.  
  
Gohan: Wat arf oo oing!? I'n no one! (translation: What are you doing!? I'm not done!)  
  
Angel wings: Believe me, your DEFINATLY done!  
  
*Gohan try's to struggle out of Angel wing's death grip but ends out giving up through exhaustion.  
  
Angel wings: aaah that's better.ok every one sorry about that, here's the REAL version of chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Can't I just own Dragon ball Z for one day? Pretty please?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Errr, Hay Videl" Gohan spoke nervously. "what are you doing here.at my place.in my favorite seat. Don't you have school? It's only 2:00."  
  
Videl smirked "I could say the same thing 'John', for your information you owe me a flying lesson."  
  
Gohan played dumb hoping to get out of it "err, what flying lesson?"  
  
As if on cue Goten came galloping up to him "Don't you remember Gohan? The one you were gonna give me when the big hand was on the 12 and the small hand was on the two"  
  
"oh, yeah" Gohan slowly admitted it "how could I ever forget?"  
  
"HOLD ON A SEC!" Videl shouted feeling forgotten "what about me!? I asked first! Why does this little runt" she pointed at Goten "get one to?"  
  
"Hay!" Goten jumped up "I'm not a little runt!"  
  
"Well then who are you?" she thought for a bit "does Gohan baby-sit?"  
  
"For your information lady Gohan's my big brother and he's the bestest big brother in the world because he beat Ce--"  
  
Gohan raced over to block the kid's mouth with his hand. If Videl found out he destroyed cell he'd be in for it.  
  
Goten began to struggle trying to speak but didn't succeed.  
  
"Gohan, " Videl began "What was your little brother trying to say? Who did you destroy"  
  
"uuuh.." he began to sweat "me? Oh I uuh.destroyed the..err Boogieman! Goten was really scared of him and I came up and vaporized him!" Gohan began to scratch the back of his head with the added bonus of a son grin.  
  
Goten finding his new freedom began to speak again "did you know Gohan's also got a really cool ta--"  
  
Gohan got back to his death grip on Goten's mouth. "Theirs nothing left of that horrible boogie man any more, nope, not a trace!"  
  
"Is that sooo." Videl was a bit freaked out.  
  
This time Gohan thought twice before releasing Goten's mouth and looked around for any thing that would shut him up. He eventually found a lollypop that Chi-Chi must have been saving for when Goten had done something good.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Videl.  
  
"umm" In one swift move Gohan shoved the strawberry lollypop into Goten's mouth "nothing!"  
  
****  
  
Once Gohan got changed into his favorite Gi the two demi-saiyan's and Videl, or the two teenagers and Goten and even possibly the flightless pair and Gohan headed out to a nice training spot by the river. (A/N: Don't ask, I just got a little crazy, that's all =^.^=)  
  
"Okay," Gohan got their attention "Flying is super easy.once you know how to do it"  
  
"so" she her arms crossed "how do you actually do this whole 'flying' thing?"  
  
Goten jumped up and down excitedly (the lolly pop must have made him a little hyper) "Yeah big brother, tell us how to do it already!"  
  
"all right squirt, don't get too excited" his jumping up and down only increased "all you have to do is use your ki and push it under you, easy!"  
  
"huh?" Videl was confused "Gohan, what's.'ki'?"  
  
"You don't know what ki is?" Gohan questioned.  
  
Videl nodded her head horizontally. (that means no)  
  
"wow!" Goten answered "you must be pretty stupid if you don't know what ki is."  
  
She gritted her teeth and mumbled through her mouth "what did you just say?"  
  
Goten smiled "I said---"  
  
"Ahh Goten" Gohan interrupted "why don't you go off and play while I teach Videl what ki is. I'll get you when were ready, k?"  
  
Goten looked disappointed "But Gohan there's no one to play -"  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled flying up to his best buddy "guess what! I'm gonna be sleeping over tonight!!!"  
  
"REALLY!!!" Goten exploded "This is gonna be soo cool! What are we gonna do first!?"  
  
Trunks smirked "oh, believe me well do something."  
  
Goten's smile increased "what is it! what is it! Will it be fun? Huh? Tell me Trunks!"  
  
Trunks looked in Gohan's direction and increased his inherited smirk by 200% "oh, trust me, It'll fun"  
  
Gohan felt a little freaked out. Even tough a tiny 7 year old was smirking at him it made him feel unsure about something.  
  
"Trunks" he spoke up "Why exactly did you come to sleep over?"  
  
"Ummm." Trunks never got to finish.  
  
"GOHAN!!" a certain daughter of 'Hercule the great' screamed out "WERN'T YOU GOING TO TEACH ME THIS WHOLE 'KI' THING OR DO YOU WANT YOUR FACE TO BE ON THE COVER OF EVERY NEWSPAPER, MAGAZINE AND POSTER IN TOWN!!!"  
  
"Oops sorry Videl, let me just find out why." he looked at where Trunks was standing only to find that the kid had ran off somewhere with Goten not so far behind.  
  
'What was Trunks up to?' Was all he could think.  
  
**** After a few agonizing hours Gohan had managed to teach the concepts of ki to Videl. He was very surprised at her progress even though Goten way flying the second he was told him how to do it.  
  
"Now Videl," It was now time for her to do her first test flight "Remember that feeling you got in you stomach? You know, when you made that ki ball?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Use that feeling and push it under your self"  
  
"Okay" Videl began to rise her ki in order to lift off the ground. She began to put all her energy into in to this.  
  
Gohan felt her power rising a little and could already tell she was on the right track, she just had to put in a little more power and.  
  
She began to clench her teeth, why was this so hard?  
  
"Your close Videl, I can fell it" Gohan encouraged her.  
  
'Just a little more' she thought to her self and with on mighty push she lifted from the ground.  
  
Gohan smiled. She had done it! And in one day too. Through all the excitement his tail had managed to rip out of his pants and wiggle around vigorously but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Videl began to levitate higher, higher and higher.  
  
Gohan was starting to get worried. If Videl went any higher she might loose her concentration, fall down and hurt herself.badly.  
  
"Hey Videl," He flew up to her altitude "That's really good and all but, don't you think you better come down now?"  
  
"Huh, why would I want to come down now!? This is s-ss-so." Her deep blue eyes began to widen dramatically. What was that thing behind Gohan? It seemed to be moving. But it couldn't be. could it?  
  
She looked closer just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
IT WAS!!! It was an actual brown furry tail and it belonged to.Gohan!  
  
"This is so what Videl" He was confused "is something wrong?"  
  
Videl whispered one word before fainting in mid air "tail?"  
  
He didn't hear what she said and only thought she fainted when she realized how high she was. He flew down to catch her before the tree did and carried her back home to his bed to let her rest.  
  
****  
  
Videl opened her eyes only to close them again. She felt really dizzy but really comfortable at the same time, what ever she was lying on had to be the most confortablest thing on earth!  
  
Slowly she moved to her side and opened her eyes again. Where was she?  
  
Carefully she sat up and let her eye's focus, and noticed she was lying on Gohan's bed. So if she was on Gohan's bed that meant she must be in his room.  
  
She looked around and noticed Gohan sleeping in a chair, but that wasn't he thing that caught her attention, it was the small length of brown fur she had seen earlier.  
  
It looked almost alive for it seemed to be swaying slowly to an imaginary tune.  
  
Videl had to be sure if this thing was really part of Gohan. So she quietly crawled over to where the half-breed was sitting and ever so carefully began to pat the smooth fur hoping not to wake him.  
  
What was it?.It couldn't be a.a tail.could it?  
  
At first Gohan began to stir making Videl think she was caught in the act but was proven wrong when he began to snore again.  
  
She continued her patting. It felt so nice to touch  
  
She snapped out or her daze when she began to hear purring noises. She looked around to see what was causing the noise, but couldn't seem to find to source. Videl looked back at the tail she was stroking and suddenly realized where it was coming from. It was from Gohan!  
  
To test her theory she stopped her patting.  
  
The purring stopped to.  
  
She began stroking again.  
  
.And so did the purring.  
  
She had to be sure this wasn't just a very strange coincidence.  
  
The teenage girl gently got a grip on the tail hoping not to wake the young hybrid. Then she gave in an almighty pull.  
  
Gohan's eye's snapped open revealing the size to which his pupils contracted before he let out a huge scream of pain.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!"  
  
He had just recovered from the second tail pulling his mum had given him only to get it yanked again. Was it 'national pull son Gohan's tail week' or something?  
  
Not seeing his tail attacker yet Gohan thought it must have been his little bro "GOTEN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT MY TAIL IS NOT A---"  
  
Gohan turned around to find an angry/surprised Videl looking straight at him.  
  
Only a small yelp and eye twitch came from the eighteen year old.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel wings: oooh, Videl knows for a fact our favorite demi saiyan has a tail.what Gohan going to say to get out of this? Will he go to the bathroom??  
  
Gohan: I would NOT pretend to go the bathroom! I would face the problem head on and accept my fate!!  
  
Angel Wings: sure, and pigs fly.  
  
Gohan: Well I taught Videl to fly, maybe I could teach Oolong.  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Gohan: HAY! What's so funny.I'm serious!  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Gohan: hello? Can you even hear me?  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Gohan: Are you just edit and pasting the same sentence over and over again?  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Gohan: oh I give up  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Gohan: Don't worry every one I'm sure she'll be back to her good old self next chapter, but right now I gotta run.I'M SCARED!  
  
Angel wings: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Hay! Where'd every one go? 


	6. Don’t you see it?

Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?  
  
Chapter 6: Don't you see it!?  
  
Angel wings: Yes it's true, I've finally come back from my epic journey to the abyss.  
  
Gohan: Hay what journey? You never told me you were going to the abyss  
  
Angel wings: soo.  
  
Gohan: so? SO? Maybe someone else wanted to go!  
  
*Gohan crosses arms and taps foot  
  
Angel wings: Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, it's just that you didn't ask.  
  
Gohan: huh? No, I didn't want to go with you. I just saw it as a chance to get rid of Goten that's all.  
  
Angel wings: oh.  
  
Gohan: Your not angry with me, are you?  
  
Angel wings: no, no I'm fine.  
  
*Angel wings walks off  
  
--Next day--  
  
Gohan: now I feel really bad, I hurt Angel wings's feelings.NOT!  
  
*Angel wings walks up to Gohan and whacks him on the head with a spatula  
  
Gohan: oww, why'd you go and do that for?  
  
Angel wings: delayed reaction  
  
Gohan: well then, why'd you use a spatula and not the frying pan?  
  
Angel wing: no reason, do you want me to go and get one?  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
Disclaimer: If no one let's me own DBZ right this second I swear I'll pop a vein!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Eeer, Hay Videl" Gohan said scratching his head "how ya going? I have to go to the toilet now." He began to move out of the room very nervously.  
  
"GOHAN,"  
  
He stopped in mid-step noticing that he was only 4 paces away from the exit of his room. Oh how much he wished he could walk those 4 glorious paces, if only it weren't for that stern voice holding him back.  
  
He reluctantly answered "Yeah Videl?"  
  
She had fire in her eyes, "is that or is that not a tail sticking out of your butt!?"  
  
There was no way Gohan was going to weasel his way out of this one she thought to her self  
  
"Oh that." he thought up another really lame excuse "nah it's just an accessory"  
  
"So," Videl walked up to the furry length of brown fur and began to stroke it " it doesn't hurt when I do this?"  
  
"No, why?" He smiled, to him this felt really good if you know what I mean (wink, wink, nudge, nudge (no, not that!))  
  
An evil, evil smirk spread across Videl's face "okay, what if I do this?" her heavenly stroking stopped in an instant and she went in for her second attack on the tail.  
  
"No," it took a while for the pain to sink in "that doesn't hurt at aaallllllLLLLLOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
He yanked his poor defenseless tail out of her tight grasp "will you please stop doing that it kinda hurts, after a while!"  
  
"HA! I knew that tail was real! Now you better tell me how and why you have it or I'll add that brown furry tail to the list of things I'll tell the press."  
  
Gohan sighed "okay, but."  
  
He could smell dinner from down stairs as if ripe fruit ready to be picked "can we have dinner first I'm starving!"  
  
Videl fell down anime style.  
  
He smiled and began scratch the back of his head. (A very common Son gesture)  
  
*****  
  
Gohan followed by Videl walked down the stairs to the kitchen table  
  
Little did Gohan know Trunks and Goten had demised a plan to make Gohan see the moon. They called it operation: make-Gohan-look-at-the-moon-before- sunrise-or-they'll-have-to-wait-till-next-month. (Goten thought up name all by himself).  
  
Young Trunks knew exactly what would happen once Gohan looked at the moon. He had asked his father about it a few minuets after Gohan had left Capsule Corp. earlier that day.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Dad, why was Gohan so scared of the moon?"  
  
"Because, Trunks" Vegeta answered in his typical stern voice "Every time a saiyan, that still has his or her tail, look at a full moon they turn into a giant ape, now leave me alone I have to train."  
  
Trunks thought to himself, was his dad for real? He had to find out.  
  
He ran to his room and packed some things shouting "Mum, I'm going over to Goten's to sleep over!"  
  
"Okay Trunks, you be good!" Bulma shouted from the lab. She didn't mind he left for a sleepover at Goten's on the spare of the moment, just as long as he behaved she would be fine.  
  
**End Flash back**  
  
It was now time for Trunks to put his plan into action. He Gave Goten 'the signal' and hoped for the best.  
  
It was Goten's job to get Chi-chi out of the kitchen for a few minuets so that they wouldn't get into any trouble. Then it was Trunks turn. What he had to do was go to the nearby window that had a blind and get Gohan to stare at it.  
  
Once Gohan starring close enough Trunks was going to quickly pull the blind up resulting in Gohan starring out the window at the moon. The plan was perfect!  
  
"Umm, mum" Goten began to get his mum's attention "can you come up to my room? I wanna show you these math problems I did all by myself!"  
  
"You mean my little boy did some math all by himself?" Chi-chi cupped both her hands on her face "I'm going to have two little scholars in the family, I'm so proud! I'm coming Goten, this, I gotta see."  
  
Goten began to pull his dazed mother upstairs by the wrist.  
  
Trunks had to admit Goten was much smarter than he looked when it came to getting his mum's attention. He smiled to himself knowing that he must learn from the master.  
  
Now it was his turn.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," he walked over to the window "come over and look at this! It's sooo cool"  
  
"Have a look at what, Trunks?" Gohan sat up from his chair leaving Videl at the table and began to walk over to Trunks.  
  
"This" Trunks pointed at a spot on the blind "right here"  
  
Gohan was confused "what am I looking for, am I meant to see something?"  
  
Trunks slowly got a grip on the blind "Just keep looking."  
  
He looked closer, so close that his nose was millimeters from the blind it's self.  
  
Then, in record speed Trunks pulled up the blind revealing the night sky to Gohan eyes.  
  
All Trunks had to do now was watch.  
  
"I still don't under stand, what is it I'm looking at again?"  
  
"What!?" Now Trunks was confused, wasn't Gohan meant to turn ape now!? "Can't you see it?!"  
  
"I don't know what you trying to do Trunks but, I think I'll just go and sit down now" Gohan slowly backed away from Trunks and sat down at the dinner table next to Videl and they began to talk to her about 'stuff' (a very common subject talked among teenagers)  
  
'Why didn't it work?' Trunks thought to himself 'he was looking directly at the sky with all the little stars and the.'  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
'The window was facing the wrong way! The moon was on the other side! How could I so stupid?!'  
  
Now knowing this he began to bang his head against the window.hard  
  
Videl pointed this out to Gohan whispering ".and you said that he is 'the Bulma Breifs's' son?"  
  
*****  
  
Dinner had just finished leaving a very depressed Chi-chi to wash the dishes.  
  
She had actually thought her little boy had done some math problems. Turns out he had only written the numbers 1 to 10 in the following order 1, 2, 3, 9, 72, 103, 4, 66, 10.  
  
The sad part was that she had given Goten a book for his birthday called 'How to count to ten in ten simple steps'  
  
But all these thoughts disappeared when she looked out the window and noticed her oldest son walking Videl out to her jet-copter. "Oooh, my little boy is going to give me beautiful grandchildren someday! I just know it! "  
  
Chi-chi was in so much of a daze she didn't even notice two little boys running out side to hide among the bushes. They had plotted out another 'flawless' plan to make operation: make-Gohan-look-at-the-moon-before- sunrise-or-they'll-have-to-wait-till-next-month a success.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Guess so," Gohan mumbled as Videl was about to get into her Jet-copter. For some odd reason though Gohan didn't want Videl to leave, he wanted her to stay, he didn't know why but, he just felt safe being around her.even if she did pull his tail.twice.  
  
"Oh, Videl" he blurted out.  
  
Obviously this got her attention because she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"I.was wondering." He was thinking really hard on what to say  
  
She walked up to him "wondering about what?"  
  
"Your.um.eyes.their nice."  
  
She got closer to him. "What do you mean, Gohan?"  
  
"The moonlight.kinda sparkles on them.and makes them.seem.to."  
  
The two teenagers were so close to each other that they could now feel each other's breath slowly flow across their lips.  
  
"To."  
  
They were in a trance, slowly getting closer and closer until.  
  
"Quick Goten! Grab him!" Trunks shouted out as he grabbed both of Gohan's arms and pulled them behind his back. Goten flew onto Gohan and got hold of his head trying to force it to look up to the full moon.  
  
Gohan, not being used to two kids flinging their bodies onto him, fell down face first on top of a certain someone.Videl.  
  
Goten and Trunks didn't notice any of this and were still trying to force his head to look up wards but were having a hard time doing so since it was nestled between yet another set of breasts.  
  
Trunks was getting impatient "C'mon Goten, All you have to do is make him look upwards! Is that too hard!?  
  
"Sorry Trunks, it's just that his head's stuck"  
  
"Well then wiggle it around a bit"  
  
"but."  
  
"Don't 'but' just do it!"  
  
"okay Trunks, if you say so" Goten got a good grip on both sides of Gohan's head and began to wriggle it, trying to point it upwards.  
  
At this point Gohan was going the beyond color of a blush and was going all the colors of the rainbow, blue, green, yellow.you name it!  
  
Videl, on the other hand, was getting seriously annoyed and congaed up her strength and pushed all three males off her body.  
  
She stood up to get a good look at them.  
  
Gohan was still gaining conciseness while Goten and Trunks were looking at Videl in complete horror (they had never seen her angry before)  
  
"What were you two little terrors trying to do!?" Videl was beyond the level of angry "Tell me!"  
  
I was Trunks who dared to speak first ".uumm, what we were trying to was. RUN GOTEN!!!"  
  
Both boys ran at light speed into the house in fear of what Videl was going to do to them if she found caught up to them.  
  
"Oh, I give up" she said to her self-then focused her attention onto Gohan.  
  
"Ugh." Gohan sat up and rubbed his head  
  
"Are you okay Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that-AGH! Videl!" Gohan trembled in fear "aren't you angry at me!?"  
  
"for what?" Videl said as she sat down next to Gohan  
  
"for.you know."  
  
"oh that" Videl furrowed her brow "why should I be? It wasn't your fault"  
  
"so, I'm off the hook?"  
  
"I guess.just make sure you have some sort of evil punishment in store for those two"  
  
"oh, believe me" Gohan put on his evil face, which was EXTEREMELY rare "I have.hehehe"  
  
"sooo any way" Videl decided to change the subject, she was getting a little freaked out "you must really like living here, it's so nice and peaceful"  
  
"hmm?" Gohan snapped back to reality forgetting about all his evil plans in store for young Trunks and Goten "oh, yeah, it's great living out here! You can go for a swim in the lake or just lie down in the middle of the forest and listen to the birds sing"  
  
"yeah, and the sky is so clear out here," Videl looked up to the sky" I can see stars that I never even knew existed before!"  
  
"weird, huh" Gohan starred at Videl, she looked so pretty when her eyes sparkled like that. It was amazing how simple things that he saw every day amazed her so much.  
  
She then pointed out to something in the sky "hay Gohan, look at the moon. It's humongous!"  
  
Gohan followed her finger to where was pointing "yeah, your right, it the most beautiful thing I ever-"  
  
"The most beautiful thing you ever what Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan?" Videl turned to look at Gohan to find he was in a trance and sweating feverously.  
  
"Gohan? What's wrong!?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel wings: Don't you just hate it when there's a cliffy??? Oh well better luck next time! Now, I better get Gohan out here to say a few words.  
  
*Angel wings drags Gohan out from his hiding place  
  
Angel wings: C'mon Gohan, say it!  
  
Gohan: Say what?  
  
Angel wings: *clenches hands into fists and speaks through teeth* Grrr, we went over this a thousand times! You have to thank everyone for their reviews that they worked so hard on.  
  
Gohan: oh, do I have to?  
  
Angel wings: what do you mean 'do I have to?' it's your duty!!!  
  
Gohan: But there's soooooo many!  
  
Angel wings: I never said it was gonna be easy Gohan.  
  
Gohan: well, ok  
  
*Gohan takes a deep breath  
  
Gohan: Thank you.Pupetta, Jen, Hacked, Cherry-wolf, ~~Lalaa~~, Bardock2071, SwomeSwan, lil' Chi Chi, Pananginip02, springwarrior, GJMEGA, Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, Penchy-chan, Mrs. Videl Son, Draconic Spirit, Megami-sama, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Rini Sayian-jin.  
  
Gohan: WOW! That's only for the first chapter!!!!!  
  
*Gohan takes another breath  
  
Gohan: .Otepoti, Harry, Christabeleve, Miss Videl, Game Gal, adbzfan2K03, A- man, Samara-chan, Kaylendra, Chibi Lauryn, Dee, ~*Crystal Lily*~, Leaf Zelindor, *, Tempest, R-Charlie, FireAngel-Kayona, badgerwolf, AnimeKris, I'magrouch15, Jetforce.  
  
*Gohan begins to go super-saiyan.  
  
Gohan: .Lynn, Kitty, Silverlight, CCS AnGeL00, RJ, Animeluver4ever, Luinthoron, Sunshine066, Videl, Deanna, Toku Tenshi, Ian, Cathowl, Tak ato/eru, Chuguita, Invader DOOM who is too lazy to log in, Lil bre Vee017 and 2 completely anonymous reviewers!  
  
Gohan: whew! That's a lot of reviewers! If I had to repeat the names that of the people that left more than one review I would've died of exhaustion!!!  
  
Angel wings: Very good Gohan, I see I've taught you well young Jedi  
  
Gohan: Jedi!?.look can I just go to sleep now.please?! I'm rrreeeaaaalllllllyyyy tired  
  
Angel wings: of course not! We have to get to work on the next chapter.immediately!  
  
*Gohan faints  
  
*Goten comes out of nowhere  
  
Goten: uh, Angel wings, is big brother gonna be okay?  
  
*Angel wings nudges Gohan's motionless body with her foot  
  
Angel wings: um, I'm not quite sure. 


End file.
